Um Host de Natal
by Chocola-chan
Summary: "- Pra mim, como um Host, foi horrível. Mas você me agradeceu seriamente apesar de eu estar no meu modo profissional. Você tem um senso de responsabilidade tão forte que rejeitou meu beijo e chorou. Eu não pude fazer você se apaixonar por mim, não importa o quanto eu tentasse. O tiro saiu pela culatra, eu que acabei ficando viciado em você".


_**Estou aqui para postar minha Oneshot de Amigo Secreto que está rolando no Curtidores da SasuHina/BR. Espero que gostem dela e principalmente a pessoa que eu tirei. Sonia Almeida, este presente é pra você! Eu fiz uma SasuHina, mas prometo que um dia irei escrever pra você uma MadaHina, nunca escrevi sobre esse casal, mas agora estou meio curiosa sobre que eu posso escrever sobre eles! x3**_

 _ **Bom, ai está me presente e Feliz Natal pessoal! \\\\\o/**_  
 _ **Beijãooo ;*****_

 _ **PS: Queria agradecer Mschinder por fazer essa maravilhosa capa pra mim, obrigada! *u***_

* * *

 **Um Host de Natal**

 **x**

 **Oneshot SasuxHina**

 **x**

 **By: Chocola-chan**

Hinata andava pelas ruas de Tokyo pensativa, iria passar o natal sozinha novamente. Seu pai como sempre estava numa viajem a negócios, Neji iria passar natal com a sua namorada Tenten, eles até a convidaram, mas a garota não gostaria de ficar de vela. E Hanabi iria participar de um amigo secreto com o pessoal de sua classe. Todos tinham compromisso e encontros, menos a Hyuuga mais velha.

Passou na frente de uma loja, onde havia dois caras bonitos vestidos de Papai Noel e que estavam entregando panfletos apenas paras as mulheres. A morena iria passar reto, quando um deles parou na sua frente e estendeu um papel.

\- Feliz Natal, na véspera de natal Papai Noel vai te dar uma noite maravilhosa de presente!

A garota não conseguindo fugir, teve que pegar o panfleto do rapaz.

\- Essa é a entrega de serviços do Papai Noel. É apenas para a véspera de natal. – Disse o rapaz sorrindo para Hinata e voltando a entregar os panfletos para as outras garotas.

A morena achou aquilo estranho, mas leu o que havia no papel e achou aquilo interessante.

\- Isto... Deve ser legal.

 _"Se você deseja que o Papai Noel te dê uma noite maravilhosa de presente. Ligue para esse número XXXX-XXXX"._

 **XxXxX**

\- Árvore de natal está ok! – Foi em direção à cozinha, onde a mesa estava pronta com os pratos. – A comida e o bolo tudo ok também!

A garota se sentou no sofá, pegou uma almofada e ficou apertando ansiosa.

 _"Gastei uma grana preta nesse Papai Noel, quase toda a minha mesada. Mas eu tenho um pressentimento de que esse será um bom natal"._

 **"Ding-Dong".**

\- Ele deve ter chegado! – Saiu correndo até a porta. - Bem vindo, Papai No...

Hinata não estava acreditando no que estava vendo. Um garoto completamente sexy estava parado na sua frente. Parecia ter entre 18 á 19 anos, cabelos negros arrepiados, dois ônix que pareciam te enfeitiçar e ele trajava uma roupa de Papai Noel, mas com os botões completamente abertos e mostrando o peitoral forte. A morena estava quase tendo uma hemorragia nasal, vendo aquele deus grego em sua porta, mas estava sendo forte e se segurando.

\- Feliz Natal, Hinata-chan! – Deu um meio sorriso.

A garota não aguentando mais desmaiou.

 **XxXxX**

Passado alguns minutos, Hinata acordará em seu quarto e também se espantará ao dar de cara com o deus grego.

\- Está melhor agora? – O moreno se aproximara mais.

\- Sim, muito obrigada. É que foi inesperado encontrar um Papai Noel tão jovem, imaginei que seria alguém mais velho. – Disse inocente e corada.

\- Bom, agora podemos pular as apresentações. – Empurrou Hinata na cama e ficou sobre ela. – Vamos começar agora mesmo, ok? – Sorriu maliciosamente e tirando a parte de cima.

\- Hum... Co... Começar o quê? – Perguntou desesperada.

\- Por que está me perguntando? – A olhou confuso. – Ué, você não me chamou aqui por aquilo? – Se afastou um pouco. – Eu sou um _**Host**_ que foi deixado aqui.

\- Um... Um... Host? – Hinata paralisou, logo em seguida empurrou o moreno da cama e correu até a sala.

Pegou o panfleto que havia recebido e o releu novamente, no cantinho da folha estava escrito:

" _Apenas para o Natal: Um cara bonito irá fazer cosplay de Papai Noel, e virá para a sua casa!"._

\- Agora eu entendo porque eu gastei toda aquela grana preta!

\- Eu sou o Sasuke, o Host número um de lá, e sou altamente recomendado! – Se aproximou da morena e colocou a mão em seu queixo, o levantando até ela olhar em seus olhos. – Você é realmente sortuda, sabia? – Se aproximou de seu ouvido. - De me ter como seu Host.

A morena estava assustada com as aproximações do rapaz e agora ele a encurralara contra a parede da cozinha.

\- Eu vou fazer um natal que você nunca se esquecerá. – Foi se aproximando do rosto de Hinata.

\- De jeito nenhum! – Pegou uma frigideira que estava perto e bateu com tudo na cabeça de Sasuke.

\- To percebendo que você é do tipo inocente. – Um galo se formou em sua cabeça e ficou massageando. – Certamente você tem uma aura de não-estou-acostumada-com-caras.

\- Me desculpe. – Se sentia constrangida por ter feito aquilo. – Eu não fazia a mínima ideia de que era um clube de Hosts. Eu não vou pedir pra devolver meu dinheiro agora, então você, poderia apenas ir...

\- Claro que não! – Se sentou numa poltrona. – Como eu poderia ir embora sem ter entretido a minha cliente, quando eu já recebi o dinheiro?

 _"Porque ele precisa ser tão persistente sobre alguma coisa desse tipo...?"._

\- Eu definitivamente, vou fazer você se apaixonar por mim! – Parecia que Sasuke estava em chamas, diante sua determinação. – Minha força de vontade e meu orgulho estão ao limite!

 _"Kyaaah, estou correndo o risco de perder minha virgindade?"._

\- Então, o que quer que eu faça mestra? – A encurralara novamente contra a parede.

Hinata estava desesperada, não sabia como fugir daquela situação.

\- Eu farei qualquer coisa que desejar. – Se aproximando de seu rosto.

\- O... O... O que eu quero que você faça... – A morena tremia. – E... Então...

\- Então...? – Sasuke olhava para a mesa cheia de comida que a garota apontava.

 _"Por que eu tenho que comer?"._

\- Me desculpe, eu fiz muito, coma o quanto quiser. Eu vou ficar muito feliz se experimentá-las. – Disse batendo os dedos com vergonha.

\- Não era esse tipo de comida que eu imaginava, mas enfim... – Desviou os olhos do corpo da garota e em uma garfada, comeu um pedaço do peru. Ao colocar na boca, seus olhos brilharam. – Isso é bom! – Começou a pegar comida dos outros pratos. – Você realmente os fez?!

Hinata fez que "sim" com a cabeça.

\- Eles estão tão bons, tudo está bom na verdade. – Deu mais algumas garfadas.

\- Eu fiz um bolo também. – Sorriu envergonhada.

\- Vamos comer! – Levantou os braços. – Lá em casa vive dois homens, então imagina as comidas que saí de lá.

\- Sasuke-san, eu também gostaria de cantar Jingle Bell e jogar. Iluminar a árvore de natal. Eu quero... Celebrar o natal acompanhada. – Brincou novamente com os dedos. – Já que eu nunca celebrei muito o natal... Com alguém.

O rapaz sorriu e após terminar de comer, foi ajudar a garota colocar luzinhas na árvore. Jogaram um pouco de vídeo game, cantaram e estouraram confetes.

 _"Eu não sabia... Que celebrar o natal com alguém... Seria tão divertido"._

A morena acendeu as velas do bolo e logo em seguida assopraram.

\- Pronto!

\- Um feliz natal, Hina-chan! – O moreno sorriu. – Agora vou atacar esse bolo...

\- Obrigada Sasuke, esse foi à primeira vez que tive um natal divertido. – Sorriu muito feliz para o moreno.

\- É claro. – Se aproximou da garota sorrateiramente. – Eu vim aqui hoje à noite em ordem de te fazer feliz, afinal de contas. – Se aproximou do rosto da morena. – O que deseja mais mestra? – Estava quase se aproximando dos lábios da morena, quando esta olhou para baixo. Tentou novamente e esta olhou para o lado.

 _"Por que... Por que estou ignorando ele? Vamos lá!"._

10 minutos, olhou novamente para baixo. Meias hora depois. Olhou para cima. Uma hora depois Sasuke não conseguia segurá-la.

\- Para quieta, peste! – Disse bravo.

 _"Essa fortaleza é impenetrável. Será a fortaleza da virgindade?"._

Afastou-se dela e sentou num canto da sala.

 _"Acho que estou perdendo minha confiança..."._

Hinata não sabia o porquê de não conseguir beijá-lo ou tocá-lo.

 _"Por quê... Apesar de estar ignorando ele. Eu não odeio como da primeira vez... Meu coração... Está batendo tão rápido"._

\- Me desculpe. – Caiu de joelhos no chão e começou a chorar. – Apesar de você ter feito muitas coisas que eu quisesse... E você ter tentado tanto me fazer feliz. Eu não posso me forçar a aceitar isso. Desculpe-me, ok?

O moreno ouviu tudo aquilo que a garota havia lhe dito e a agarrou bem forte, fazendo os dois caírem.

\- Sasuke-san, está me machucando. – Continuou a abraça-la. – Sasuke-san?

Sasuke olhou corado pra ela.

 _"Vai ficar tudo bem... Dessa vez, eu absolutamente não vou rejeitá-lo"._

Continuaram abraçados, o moreno se afastou um pouco e olhou os lábios carnudos e vermelhos da garota e aos poucos foi se aproximando.

 **"TRIMMM, TRIMMM".**

Foram interrompidos pelo celular de Hinata e esta teve que atender.

\- Sim?

 _\- Aqui é a entrega de serviço do Papai Noel. Muito obrigado por usar nossos serviços. O tempo está quase esgotado._

\- Ah, o tempo já acabou? – Sasuke deu um sorriso triste. – Quem diria que o Host número um como eu tenha falhado. Esta foi uma noite horrível, não?

A garota não estava entendendo o porquê de ele estar dizendo aquilo. Foi como se tivesse levado uma facada nas costas.

\- Aqui. – Lhe entregou um bolinho de dinheiro. – Estou devolvendo o dinheiro, já que eu me sinto mal por não ter feito o serviço completo.

 _"Eu entendo, agora eu sei porque não o aceitei"._

\- Apenas finja que eu não vim aqui hoje.

 _"É por que... Quando o natal acabar... O Papai Noel irá desaparecer"._

\- Adeus.

 _"Sasuke é um Host"._

Depois que o moreno saiu da casa da Hyuuga, está foi limpar a bagunça. Lavou as louças do jantar na cozinha e depois guardou tudo.

 _"Ele veio aqui por causa do trabalho dele. Eu sei que foi apenas isso. Mas... Esta não foi... Uma noite horrível..."._

A morena enxugou os olhos, foi até seu quarto, pegou o casaco, um cachecol e seu celular. Começou a digitar uns números nele.

\- Alô? – Alguém na outra linha atendeu. – Este é o serviço de entrega? – Hinata correu em direção à porta. – Eu usei seu serviço um tempo atrás... Por favor, me diga onde Sasuke está...

\- Ei... – O moreno estava todo encolhido e tentando esquentar suas mãos, pois lá fora estava frio e nevando. – Você demorou tempo demais para sair. Eu estou congelando até a morte aqui.

\- Por quê? – Desligou o celular e ficou olhando espantada pra ele. – Já não havia voltado?

\- Eu me esqueci de te dar o meu presente. – Pegou o celular da mão da garota.

\- Mas... Você disse que foi uma noite horrível, não disse?

\- Pra mim, como um Host, foi horrível. Mas você me agradeceu seriamente apesar de eu estar no meu modo profissional. Você tem um senso de responsabilidade tão forte que rejeitou meu beijo e chorou. Eu não pude fazer você se apaixonar por mim, não importa o quanto eu tentasse. O tiro saiu pela culatra, eu que acabei ficando viciado em você. – Digitou algo no celular da morena. – Então finja que nenhum Host veio vê-la, e eu sou um simples Papai Noel que veio te dar um presente.

Gravou seu número no celular de Hinata e o entregou pra ela.

\- Meu presente. Isto é para você. Feliz Natal.

A garota pegou o objeto, ficou olhando alguns segundos para a tela e novamente para Sasuke.

\- Este é meu endereço de mensagem privada. É um item muito raro, sabia? – Olhou corado para o outro lado.

\- Eu realmente me apaixonei por você! - Hinata pulou em Sasuke e deu um selinho.

"Ouch, ela esbarrou no meu nariz".

\- Sua boba, é assim que se beija.

Puxou o rosto da garota e colou os seus lábios com o dela. Hinata sentia borboletas no estômago, era uma experiência nova para ela. Sentiu a língua do moreno pedir passagem e logo começou uma guerra ali. A morena já estava ficando sem fôlego, mas o rapaz não a soltava. Separaram-se.

 _"Até quando o natal acabar..."._

\- A noite apenas começou. – O moreno sorriu maliciosamente.

 _"... Haverá um Papai Noel ao meu lado"._

 **XxXxX**

 _"Eu não consigo fazer nada!"._

Sasuke ficava olhando Hinata em baixo dele na cama e não sabia o que fazer. Host número um, Sasuke Uchiha. Este é o momento em que ele conhece o amor verdadeiro. E pelo visto, seria uma longa noite.

\- Hinata, chegamos! – Neji e Hanabi chegaram a casa após os seus encontros.

Ou será que não?

* * *

 _ **E aí, curtiram? :3**_

 _ **Feliz Nataaaal para vocês! \\\\\o/**_


End file.
